


Scars

by skylarshea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is experiencing homesickness for the first time, but what happens when she realizes Mako's experiencing something far more life altering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a lot of bad grammar and stuff.....

These weren't scars you could touch, and they were most defiantly not something you could see.

Mako just couldn't understand that, he never would. The responsibility that Korra had and the pressure she felt to do everything perfectly was killing her. Yeah, she had the group at her side…and yes they always would tell that she wasn't alone. They'd tell her they were going to help her, but in the end the young girl knew the truth. This was something she would have to bare alone. This was her duty, her purpose, and no matter what they said…it would all be up to her in the end.

The couple sat in silence across from each other. The sparks, normally they'd fly when the two were around, but it was different today. Her blue eye's shut, she didn't want to see those golden eyes watching her…but she could still feel them. "Just tell me," Mako huffed as his arms crossed over his chest. The silence still held on and she turned her head. Biting her lip, Korra couldn't stand the feeling that was now eating her away. The firebender stood up and placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "Korra…just tell me…please," he begged.

Standing up she walked away from her new found love. "Mako, you wouldn't understand this…I'm sorry, but…this is my problem," she spoke before walking away.

Mako growled, "That's not true. If it's you're problem…then it's mine too, Korra…we're in this together!" he yelled defensively. Holding her hand up at him as a signal for him to stop talking, her ocean blue orbs glanced at him before pulling her sight away from him.

"Not right now okay, Mako?" she whispered, holding back the forming tears.

The Avatar sighed as she paced through the Air Temple, Tenzin's children scurried past her, it was clear to them even, that now was not the time to bother her. Tenzin didn't even say a word, though he expressed a face of concern when she walked past him. Korra exited the building, sitting at the shore looking at the view in front of her. "Well mom…you'd love it here…the city is amazing…and the people, not all of them, but most of them are wonderful. Naga likes it here too, you'd laugh if you saw the people's expressions when we'd walk the streets," she said to herself. Korra was experiencing homesickness for the first time. Not only did it add to the stress she was pondering on from day to day, but it lingered and would hit her at night.

A voice was heard from behind her, "Korra, your parents are very proud of you," the soothing tone said softly.

Mako.

He took a seat next to her and started to run his fingers through the dry white sand. His eyes weren't gazing at her like that had been lately…instead she found his eyes looking off at the same view she was admiring. "I can promise that they're so proud of you…and they'd want you to be happy and enjoying yourself…not busy missing them. Missing their hugs, their voices, their encouraging words…their smiles," as he listed things that he thought she missed Korra realized something.

Mako was missing his own parents, and unlike Korra who had the option of visiting them from time to time, he could never see them again.

Lowering her head she placed her hand over his own, "Mako…your parent's are proud of you too. They're proud of Bolin as well…both of you have come so far, and you've accomplished so much on your own. They're especially proud of you though, not only did you basically raise Bolin, but you stayed on your path…you never strayed," she breathed.

He turned to look at his new girlfriend and sighed, "How do you know that, Korra? It's easy to know your parents are proud of you…you're the Avatar. It's not that easy for me," he whimpered.

She smirked and kissed his cheek, "Exactly Mako, I'm the Avatar. I have strong connections with the spirit world, just trust me…alright?" she told him.

He nodded.

The silence wrapped around the two once more, but this time it was a kinder silence. Mako pulled Korra close to him with his arm secured snuggled against her waist. No longer did she feel the pressure, maybe she was alone with some of the duties as an Avatar, but for the most part she always had people to lean on. Her scars would never be as deep as Mako's were and neither of their scars would fade over time. But one thing was for sure, when they were together the past, the pain, the pressure, the loneliness…all of it vanished.


End file.
